Nome
For those of you older members, you may recognize a lot of the trivia. This is because my gal Luna was renamed and redesigned into Iclyn but Morgan suggested adding an extra "n" so she's not confused with Iclyn. However, the poll I put in for her name had two choices "Nome" and "Iclynn" and Nome won~ 'Appearance:' Nome is a light brown Seppala Siberian Sled Dog. Her eyes are brown. She has darker brown socks with white toes. The underside of her tail is white. She has dark brown perked ears. She wears a turquoise collar, and is often wearing a black harness with metal clips and turquoise booties on her paws. These two items are always seen when she's racing, but it's not uncommon to just see her wearing it. Personality: Nome’s sweet and caring, even if she’s not close to whoever she’s with. She’s rather outgoing and loves to play and make new friends. She’s rather brave and adventurous. She’s loyal and family-oriented, doing anything for her owner, Adrien, and his family as well as her own family. She’s patient and loving, but she’s rather stubborn herself. Once she sets her mind to something, there’s no going back. She’s determined to do it, even forgetting to eat or sleep in the process. As any racing dog, she’s rather competitive, but always a good sport. As she grows up and has puppies, she becomes a bit calmer and a tad bit more worrisome, especially because of Marshall and her pups’ clumsiness. She’s energetic and loves to play, loving to have fun and such. She’s fierce and excitable, unafraid to stand up for herself or for others. She’s bold and can be sassy/sarcastic, but is most definitely a teddy bear with those she loves. She’s logical and thinks things through, for the most part anyway, but there are times when she does something reckless and gets herself hurt. She’s daring and seemingly fearless, and is a natural born leader. She’s loving and polite, but loves to roughhouse and get down and dirty. Despite this, she loves getting dressed up and cleaned up. Family: Holly (Mother) Storm (Father) Balto (Older brother) Togo (Older brother) Laika (Older sister) Frostine (Older sister) Yule (Older brother) Kari (Older brother) Marshall (Mate) Lumi, Holly, Alaska (Daughters) Flint and Entei (Sons) Fears: -Falling through the ice -Loosing her teammates Bio: Nome was born third in a litter of three, being the only girl. She had four other older siblings from a different litter. As a sled dog, she was born and bred to race. By the time she was able to walk and talk, she was being trained to race alongside her brothers from the same litter, Yule and Kari. She loved racing, always watching her parents race. However, when she was only three months old, her parents, Holly and Storm, were running in a sled race. Nome and all her siblings were waiting at the finish line, and she was confused when suddenly rescue teams were being sent out and the people hosting the race called it to a close because one of the team had fallen through the ice since it was too thin and the owner had drowned, along with most the team. Nome's eldest brother Balto reassured his siblings that all the other teams were still coming because they were being waited on, but it just wouldn't be a race. "Plus," he told them. "Mom and dad wouldn't leave us!" So the family waited. And waited. And waited. But Holly and Storm never showed, only the musher's wife a few hours later after everyone had cleared, and she was a mess. She announced that it had been Holly and Storm's sled that had crashed and Nome was devastated and confused. It didn’t take long before Balto, who was usually kind and protecting, changed for the worse. He started snapping, blaming Nome, Yule, and Kari for the deaths of their parents since their birth had made Holly slightly weaker, and he thought maybe Storm might’ve died saving her. Having enough of this, Nome ran away from home without so much as a goodbye. She ran off in the middle of the night so she wouldn’t be noticed, not knowing that when all her siblings woke up, they’d be sent off to different homes to people that the now deceased musher had trusted. It wasn't long before she bumped into another stray pup, a black and white border collie named Rushmore. The two clicked instantly and decided that pairing up might make life easier, especially searching for food. So, the two lived as strays for a while. They'd get adopted, always together, but were left behind when moving, abandoned, forgotten about, or just not taken care of well so they ran away. Time and time again, the pair found themselves on the street with no one but each other. Then they met a little boy named Adrien whose parents fostered dogs. He had been learning about sled dogs and instantly recognized her as one, but thought she was a husky. He took the two home and begged and begged to keep them, and relunctantly, the parents accepted and Nome and Rushmore found themselves wearing collars again and sleeping by the fireplace on winter nights. Though she loved the cold, something felt different about this boy. She felt she could trust him, that he wouldn't leave her. She loved her boy and he loved her, and he didn't seperate her from Rushmore. He’d stay up late, hidden under his covers with Nome on his lap and Rushmore in front of them, often trying his best to stay awake after a whole day of agility courses with their owner, and would read to them about sled dogs and races (and agility courses and even herding for Rushmore, but mainly sledding). “We’re in this together, Nome,” Adrien would say, rubbing behind her ears after Rushmore went to sleep. "''We’re going to be the best team the world will know.”''' Maybe that's why she trusted him so much. Then, after a few weeks with Adrien and his family, the family was visiting Adventure Bay for a sled race taking place on Jake's mountain. Adrien's parents told their son and his puppy not to compete because they were too young and inexperienced. Nome, desperate to prove she could run just like her parents, and Adrien, wanting his parents to finally be proud of him, made a makeshift sled and tied Nome to it, competing anyway. As imagined, it went wrong. While they didn't break through the ice, Nome didn't know the track and couldn't see it in the flurry anyway, and she had nearly fallen off the cliff. Adrien was dangling from it, and managed to tie the rope that held Nome's walking harness around one of his belt loops. Rushmore, who had joined in as a rider and not a runner, had jumped off just in time and raced off to get help after being told to by Adrien. He barely made it to where the PAW Patrol was before falling unconcious due to how cold he was. Since at this point, Everest wasn't part of the team, the pair had to be saved by Chase, Skye, and Rubble. Nome thanked them graciously, too happy to be saved than care about her pride, and she and Adrien hid in Jake's cabin until the race was over, curled up tightly with Rushmore as the two shared a warm bowl of milk and some treats while Adrien had a hot chocolate. Delighted with the PAW Patrol, the family decided to stay in Adventure Bay, and Nome was actually happy with the result. The racing team Adrien's parents had even agreed to teach her so long as Adrien's parents were okay with it, leaving the pair excited. Of course, when Rushmore was offered to live with Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al a few days later after he helped them herd the sheep, Nome was distressed, not wanting her partner-in-crime to leave her. But then she remembered it didn't matter how far apart they were, they'd always be together in heart. While they weren't living under the same roof, they were as close as ever. As she grew older, Nome found herself falling for a certain Dalmatian. Soon, they began dating, and while their first date went awry, they did a do-over, and more dates followed. After a year or so, the two got married, and after a few months, Nome gave birth to a litter of five. Three girls named Lumi (meaning "snow), Holly (after her mother), and Alaska, and two boys named Flint and Entei. The boys were named after fire like their father, while the girls were named after snow like their mother. Trivia: -She falls in love with Marshall and they have five lovely puppies named Flint, Holly, Entei, Alaska, and Lumi -Her name was originally Icicle, but I didn't think it suit her, so I changed it to Luna. Then, I thought how "Hakuna Matata" sounds really cool and wanted to name an OC "Kuna" because of "HaKUNA" so I changed it then I knew her name needed to fit her job so Iclyn fit more. By the time I decided I didn't want her to be on the team, I had already grown attatched to the name. I really wanted to keep it with one n, but Morgan brought up a good point when she mentioned my Iclynn could get confused with hers, so I added the second n. Then it was voted for her to be renamed to Nome, so here we are~ It's already growing on me. -She works as a sled dog -Originally she was an ice rescue pup but I didn’t like the odd number of pups (main eight plus my three, one of which doesn't have a page, = 11 pups) and since I couldn’t think of another pup to create and wasn’t going to remove Dove even though Marshall technically has her job as an EMT or Sparky my electrician (despite him being much much newer) so I decided since there’s two snow and ice pups, Nome can leave and be a sled pup. Even though I added a poll asking if I should make her rejoin the team or make her stay a sled dog and it received 10 votes (3 saying she should stay a sled dog and seven saying she should rejoin the team) I still didn't feel comfortable with the odd number of pups so she's staying a sled dog. -Adrien jokingly calls her his "little garden gnome" -She's kind of based off of Shasta from Snow Buddies. -She’s extremely close with all the pups, but she's closest to Skye, Dove, Rocky, and Zuma. She's not to close with Everest, but loves racing the mountain pup. As she grows into a teen, she grows very close to Chase, being with him more than Rocky, though she shares a tight bond with all of the pups -Due to her breed, once she grows up, She’s a bit shorter than Marshall and he loves teasing her about it (he’s 61 cm and she’s just 56) -Deciding that L/Kuna wasn't a good name, I was stuck between Ivy, Holly, Iclyn, and Frostine but settled with Iclyn(n) -She assists the PAW Patrol when she can but she doesn't have a badge -She's extremely close to her owner, Adrien, loving the boy to bits -She met the pups when her family came to Adventure Bay but she and Adrien were told they were too young to compete. Desperate to prove that despite their age they could compete, Nome practically hooked herself onto the sled and ran but didn’t know the trail and ended up getting lost in a storm -Her Breed is named after the famous musher Seppala -She, like Rubble, loves superheroes -When the PAW Patrol meets her, she’s a swing dog, but she soon becomes one of the main leads -Before her pups became trainees, she’s take them on joyrides in her sled and they absolutely loved it -Because of her job, she grows slightly buffer than Marshall, even though she’s not a wheel or team dog -She ends up having her own sled team by second gen, and there's a total of 13 dogs on her team, and she’s typically lead though she’s run other roles in the past -Her birthday is sometime in June, 2014. I do not remember the exact date, but I’m going to put a rough estimate and say the 27th because that seems right to me -When I first made her, she was a black and white husky named Luna, and was for some reason British?? I don't know what I was thinking tbh. I loved Tundra so much that I had named one of her sons after her -When I first posted her she was a silver and white husky -She's named after the city of Nome, which was the last stop of the Iditarod in 1925, otherwise known as The Serum Run -She loves teasing Rushmore for his crush on Everest -Her friendship with Rushmore is slightly based off of the duo from ''Buzzfeed Unsolved. She is based off of Shane Madej, just in the terms of her belief of the supernatural, while Rushmore is based off of Ryan Begara. While he cowers and fears spirits, she thinks it's nonsense and doesn't hesitate to taunt them. -She’s gotten plenty of redesigns since I created her. First she was a black and white Siberian Husky, then I tweaked it up a bit, then she was a silver and white Siberian Husky, then she was a brown and black Husky, then a Chinook, then just a brown one, then a brown, black, and white one, then a white Samoyed, then finally, I settled a brown Seppala Siberian Sled Dog. Then she was brown and white, and later tweaked her design multiple times. She had brown eyes, then blue, then green, then one brown and one blue, and finally brown again. Her paws changed a lot too, and she was originally a snow rescue just like Everest, but I changed her to a sled dog early in 2019 due to thinking it through and realizing two snow dogs were unneeded. -Her sled team isn’t actually led by Adrien, but by an older boy around Jake’s age or a little younger named Ethan. At first Nome hated him and tried to sabotage him as leader, but then overheard Adrien talking to him that he (Ethan) was a good musher for the pups and as soon as he (Adrien) was done school he’d take over, but he wants Nome to get accustomed to having different mushers instead of just him. With that, she apologizes to Ethan by being more well behaved and making him a mini igloo. Occasionally Ethan will be replaced by another (trustworthy) musher that Adrien chose. Adrien isn’t done with school until Nome’s a grandmother, but on weekends, vacations, and summers he’d often take the team out for a race. For the really big races, the major ones that is, he’ll be the musher, even if he has school -She and Adrien have a very close bond, much like Penny and Bolt from Bolt, and he even calls her his good girl -She's bisexual and very proud of the fact Voice Actresses: Pup: Liliana Mumy (Voice of Rosebud in Snow Buddies ''(Suggested by ROCKYDOG13) Teen/Adult: Candice Patton (Actress for Iris West-Allen in ''The Flash) Gallery Nothing yet. The only pictures I have of her saved onto my computer are bases, and I don't want to just use Deviantart bases to show her off. Category:First gen Category:Cakethewarriorcat's character Category:Characters owned by Cakethewarriorcat Category:Females Category:Seppala Siberian Sled Dog Category:Sled dogs Category:Characters not in the paw patrol Category:Female Character Category:Female Pups Category:Dogs Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Bisexual Pups Category:LGBT+